


Day 30 of ObeyMax! Arabian Nights

by Pinepickled



Series: ObeyMax month!! [25]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Comfort Food, Crack Treated Seriously, Food, Gen, Gluttony, Middle East
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinepickled/pseuds/Pinepickled
Summary: Beel finds out what MC's favorite food is in the worst way possible.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: ObeyMax month!! [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812427
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Day 30 of ObeyMax! Arabian Nights

Beelzebub couldn't quite believe his eyes. He'd snuck down to the kitchen for his midnight snack, but there was already someone raiding the fridge. Four someones. Mammon, MC, Simeon, and Lord Diavolo were hunched over the kitchen table, devouring mountains of rice, kebab, roasted peppers and tomatoes, hummus, koufteh, pita bread, jallab, and there were three hookahs nearby. MC wasn't smoking but the other three were. Orange, mint, and grape floated through the air. The two demons and the angel had frozen when they had spotted Beelzebub, eyes glowing eerily. MC had simply continued stuffing as much rice and chicken into their face as possible, eyes closed serenely, cheeks bulging obscenely.

MC wasn't known for eating a lot. They generally ate regular portions at not so regular times. They'd said that back in the human world their meals were pretty irregular, and it was jarring to suddenly have to eat meals at set times. Even when they were served large portions, they would usually fork over half onto Beel's plate, not that Beel was complaining. He had been concerned that MC wasn't getting enough food, but watching them trying to shove three chicken kebab down their throat at once quelled those worries, instead giving way to the fear they would choke.

Beelzebub damn near had a heart attack when MC started actually choking, and was about to step in, but MC simply smacked their chest,  _ hard, _ three times, and suddenly they were fine. Beelzebub had no clue MC could perform such witchcraft. His hunger had been entirely forgotten in favor of watching the grotesque scene in front of him. Finally, MC stopped their gluttonous rage, swallowing the last of their bite with a satisfied sigh, and turned to Beel.

"What, aren't you going to eat? Promise I won't rat to Lucifer." Beelzebub was sure that MC's throat had to have taken  _ some _ damage from their spree, but no. Their voice and everything else was just fine. MC waved two more rice-kebab plates in front of his face, and Beel wearily took them. His gluttonous powers felt weak and small compared to what MC had just done. 

MC interrupted his thoughts by pulling him down for a kiss. They tasted sweet, likely from the Jallab, and Beelzebub's appetite ignited again.

"Beel, you had no idea how happy I was when Diavolo offered to take me to a middle eastern restaurant. It's been ages since I've eaten such good food, and we even got some houkahs on the way. Here, eat. You'll like it I promise." Beel didn't need to be told twice.

~~~~~

Later, when Beelzebub was laying sandwiched in between Belphie and MC, he felt full and satisfied. MC was right. Beel felt great.

**Author's Note:**

> Stuffing good Armenian food down my throat surrounded by houkah smoke is where it's at. The choke and smack story is real, cause ya can't rely on anyone but ya self. I may have nearly died but I refuse to mend my ways. I just want to eat good middle eastern food with my brown bois. I know logically they're just brown and not actually middle eastern but let me dream.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! See you tomorrow! Comments make me not choke on three seperate chicken kebab.


End file.
